


Brave but also Reckless

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: 'Sonia tilted her head to one side. For the first time ever, she asked, “Where is Souda-san?”“After the foes tired of him, he fled in the direction of his room.”“You mean he was injured too?”“Worse than me.”She hesitated. “Perhaps... we should thank him.”'Sonia learns about one of Souda's good deeds. Well, an attempt at one, anyway.





	

Sonia flung open the infirmary door and rushed in. Just like Mikan claimed back in the storage room, Gundam was sitting on a stretcher and sporting a black eye. From the side, someone could have mistaken it for a tinge cast by a lack of sleep. Indeed, Kazuichi once simultaneously complained and bragged about oiling Gundam’s hamsters’ wheels in the dorm room that the two guys shared so they wouldn’t screech anymore. Kazuichi could also vouch for the nights that Gundam spent somewhere else doing ‘something sad, probably’ that Sonia knew first-hand to be checking to make sure that the hedgehogs living on the grounds of Hope’s Peak were eating enough, or whether any other animals showed up to the bowls that he had left around the school so he could accommodate them too.

However, when Gundam turned to the door instinctively upon hearing it open, the asymmetricity on his pasty face around the eye area, not caused by the scar that Hiyoko insisted was just a tattoo, dispelled the chance that he might have just not been sleeping recently. It was clearly a black eye.

“Tanaka-san!” Sonia cried out, standing in front of him. Her eyes flickered as she took in his hunched form. His clothes were creased and dirty in places, but otherwise he didn’t seem too injured.

He winced. “Have you swapped bodies with the songful one? Did her demonic chants cast a curse on you both?”

“Pardon?” Sonia asked, wide-eyed.

“Calm yourself, or do you seek to damage my ears?” he explained with a grimace.

She lightly covered her mouth with one hand. “I apologise for my volume. Please, tell me what happened. Your eye...”

Gundam’s forehead wrinkled.

“It is but a mortal wound, she-cat. Superficial damage that I will heal easily from.”

“But what happened?” she asked, waving her fists around in front of her. “I asked Tsumiki-san if she had seen you, and she informed me that you were here so I came as fast as I could.”

“You needn’t have troubled yourself,” he replied. He hesitated and then added, “There was a textbook that I wished to borrow from the library, but the library in this part of the school did not currently house it. However, there was a copy available in another area of the school...”

Sonia tensed. “The one for the Reserve Course students...?”

Gundam nodded once. “It was on my way back that I had the fateful encounter... The divas tried to come to my aid, but how can one fend off those with no souls? They cannot be defeated unless their heads are sliced off. Nay, if the emotional one hadn’t come to my aid...”

He trailed off, eyes averted.

She slipped a hand to her cheek. “You mean Tsumiki-san saved you...?”

The image of Mikan swinging a sword around came to mind.

“Incorrect.” Gundam turned his head to one side. “The one I am referring to is the one who shares my abode.”

“Souda-san?” she said, eyebrows shooting up. 

“Yes. Though he claimed to only be there because he suspected me of unspeakable,” lewd, “acts, he nevertheless jumped out and tried to fend them off while I was on the ground, recharging my aura.”

Sonia tilted her head to one side. For the first time ever, she asked, “Where is Souda-san?”

“After the foes tired of him, he fled in the direction of his room.”

“You mean he was injured too?”

“Worse than me.”

She hesitated. “Perhaps... we should thank him.”

Another first time.

Gundam nodded and stood up, and the pair set off for the guys’ dormitories in a thankfully peaceful trip. Once there, Sonia rapped her knuckles on their door. Doing so was unnecessary, as Gundam had a key to his room, but Sonia didn’t want to barge in on Kazuichi in case he was doing something private like practicing swears.

“I’m not in!” came Kazuichi’s voice, cracking somewhere beyond the other side of the door.

“Please allow us entrance,” she said.

Footsteps thumped and the door opened soon after. For a moment, they were greeted by Kazuichi’s bright face, bright enough that for a few seconds, neither noticed his cut lip, scratched cheek and the pink blotches littering his features, but then he noticed that Sonia wasn’t alone and he let his face fall into a scowl.

“What is it?” he asked, showing off a bloody gumline.

“Have you been to see Tsumiki-san?” said Sonia. “You are in a worse state than Tanaka-san.”

“Nah.” He dusted his chest with his knuckles. “This is nothin’. I’ve been in fistfights before...”

Kazuichi perked up.

“Why? Are you concerned, Sonia-san?”

“I insist that you get medical treatment, Souda-san,” she said. “What you did was very brave but also reckless... I was under the impression that you couldn’t stand Tanaka-san, yet you threw yourself in harm’s way for his sake.”

“That’s just the kind of guy that I am,” said Kazuichi, slapping on a smirk. “I can’t stand seeing those weaker than me get picked on... It wasn’t even a fair fight, y’know? Tanaka did jack shit to defend himself.”

Judging by Kazuichi’s current state, the fight hadn’t been fair with him involved either. Sonia wondered if Kazuichi’s rare act of selflessness was just an attempt to impress her somehow, or if it came from the fact that Kazuichi had once been one of those weaker people, if he wasn’t one right now.

“I will take you both to the infirmary,” she announced, and she didn’t just hold Gundam’s bandaged hand but took hold of Kazuichi’s sweaty one too.


End file.
